20 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Zdzisław Skwara. Mozart uratował; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Vipo i przyjaciele - Indie - kłopoty z pamięcią słonia, odc. 19 (India - the Elephant with Bad Memory); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:30 Owocowe ludki - Czarnoksiężnik, odc. 41 (The Wicked Wizard, ep. 41); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4096 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4311); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4097 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4312); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 300 % normy - odc. 18; teleturniej 11:25 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1167; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1556 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1717; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Prawdziwa wyprawa do Arktyki (Serious Arctic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Pokój małego chłopca (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Pstrąg wędzony w beczce 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4098 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4313); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4099 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4314); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1561 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1718; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1172; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 11 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Pożar, odc. 7 (Refried donuts); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 4 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, ep. 4) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:10 Londyńczycy - odc. 5/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Kulisy serialu Londyńczycy 22:50 Tajemnice prawdy - Śmierć za śmierć (Lover's Revenge, A) - txt str.777 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 00:25 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:55 Za linią frontu (Two men went to war) 104'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 02:40 Notacje - Ruta Wermuth - Burak. Pociąg śmierci.; cykl dokumentalny 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 104 Zazdrość; telenowela TVP 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 105 Lekarstwo na miłość; telenowela TVP 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury odc. 21/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 13/48 Egzamin (Santa Apprentice ep. The Big Exam); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 313 11:10 Święta wojna - (273) Energio - Oszczędny; serial TVP 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 23/25 Podejrzenia (25 degrs sud soupon); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 84; teleturniej 13:15 Jean - Michel Cousteau - morskie przygody - Rekiny w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 4 (Sharks: at Risk - odc. 4) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 14:15 Everwood - odc. 33/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 210); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Pojedynek nie na żarty - Kabaret Młodych Panów kontra Kabaret Skeczów Męczących; widowisko rozrywkowe 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 35 - Przechył; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 19/26 (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody ep. Ghost of 613) - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 11/LVIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 176 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 12 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP 21:40 Dr House - odc. 48 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Cane & Able - HOU - 302); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:35 Warto rozmawiać - Pijane nastolatki... 23:30 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:55 Grzechy po polsku - (25) To idzie starość; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Czy świat oszalał? - Uzależnienie - odc. 1 (What is addiction? - odc. 1) 85'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:20 Europa da się lubić - Letnia przygoda 03:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Kontr-o-wersje; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Leksykon niepodległości - Przystanek Niepodległość; felieton; STEREO 19:30 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:52 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Rublowka, cz. I (Rubljovka - Strabe zur Gluckseligkeit (Rublyovka - Road to Bliss)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:48 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:16 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 57, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 23, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - odc. 112, Polska 2003 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Szał przeprowadzek - odc. 214, Polska 2005 10:55 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 106, USA 2000-2001 11:25 Na kocią łapę - odc. 23, Polska 2008 11:55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 13, Włochy 2000 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 795, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 107, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 242, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - odc. 113, serial komediowy, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 796, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 24, Polska 2008 20:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 50, Polska 2008 21:00 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo - odc. 8, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:35 Gotowe na wszystko - odc. 78, USA 2007 23:35 Dorota Gawryluk - konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 0:35 Miasteczko Point Pleasant - odc. 7, USA 2005 1:25 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:25 Tajemnice losu - odc. 45, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:25 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1041, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - Susan Sharpe - odc. 1/8, Wielka Brytania 2006 11:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - Claire Green - odc. 2/8, Wielka Brytania 2006 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 33, Polska 2008 12:35 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2007 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Telesklep - magazyn 14:45 Detektyw Monk 3 - odc. 2/16, USA 2004-2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Dzieci bez twarzy 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 34, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1042, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Po zachodzie słońca - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 23:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 12, Polska 2008 0:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 0:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:15 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:15 Telesklep - magazyn 2:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.00 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.20 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 05.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (92) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Mała czarna - talk show 11.30 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (93) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (94) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (95) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Wydział zabójstw, Hollywood - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2003 22.30 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Geneza (12) - serial sensacyjny, Hiszpania 00.50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozr. 06.05 TeIeskIep 07.10 Serce z kamienia (177/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 08.00 Nocny kurs (39) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.00 Kochane kłopoty (13/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 11.05 Ostry dyżur (3/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 12.00 TeIeskIep 13.05 Hej-nał show 14.00 Nocny kurs (40) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 16.05 Pomoc domowa (145-ost.) - serial komediowy, USA 16.35 Kochane kłopoty (14/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Ostry dyżur (4/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.35 Frasier 5 (3/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Teoria wielkiego podrywu (1/17) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Dwóch i pół (11) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 24 godziny - thriller, USA 2002 22.15 Bez śladu (15/23) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.15 Szepty w mroku - horror, Francja 2004 01.20 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dynie i cukinie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (46); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Marzenia; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Zaproszenie - Warmia Księcia Biskupa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1168; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1550; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 111; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Poeta Ataman 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marian Kubera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Coś z niczego; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Schwytani w Sieć; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Sztuka dokumentu - Maciej Drygas 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Bartosz Paduch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Dynie i cukinie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Harem rzeźbiarza.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1168; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pocztowy gołąb; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1550; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Teatr przypomnień - Firma 84'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Edward Dziewoński; wyk.:Ewa Wiśniewska, Leonard Pietraszak, Bogdan Majda, Witold Pyrkosz, PWST Grzgorz Damięcki, Józef Konieczny, Andrzej Grzybowski, Edward Dziewoński, Waldemar Walisiak, Sławomir Pacek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Hollyłódzki gwiazdozbiór - Jan Machulski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Schwytani w Sieć; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1168; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pocztowy gołąb; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1550; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Teatr przypomnień - Firma 84'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Edward Dziewoński; wyk.:Ewa Wiśniewska, Leonard Pietraszak, Bogdan Majda, Witold Pyrkosz, PWST Grzgorz Damięcki, Józef Konieczny, Andrzej Grzybowski, Edward Dziewoński, Waldemar Walisiak, Sławomir Pacek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Hollyłódzki gwiazdozbiór - Jan Machulski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Schwytani w Sieć; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lekcja polskości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia